Watching a dream
by miss scorpia
Summary: In the three year period. Vegeta has once again injured himself and Bulma is once again by his side as he sleeps. During the night something happens that Bulma can't take her eyes off. Lime. Please leave a review. -


**Watching a dream**

How he had managed to injure himself this time she'd never know. Shaking her head Bulma looked at the unconscious man on the cot beside her. She had spent hours cleaning and dressing his wounds and broken ribs as he just lay there like a heavy brick on the cot. Luckily for her she had built robots designed to help in the Med bay if that insufferable, thick headed, numskull _Saiyan_ should require medical help like the time when he blow up the GR.

Bulma shook her head. Why did Vegeta do this to himself? She understood his drive and passion for training and becoming a Super Saiyan but she didn't understand his disregard of his own health or life for that matter. Didn't he think people would care if something happened to him? That SHE would care?

Properly not. And why should he, she sighed. It's not like she had let him know in any way that she was beginning to have feelings towards him. Vegeta would most likely just throw them back in her face if he knew. She could already hear him saying or more like yelling something about emotions being for the weak or something like that.

Normally she enjoyed their arguments. He was a worthy adversary in the battle of the minds and the first man to not bend to her every whim. It got her blood boiling but it also kept her on her toes.

But an argument about her feelings… No, that would be too close to heart. She couldn't bare it if he used it against her.

All of these thoughts about the handsome man next to her were giving her a headache and the greenhaired beauty propped her face on her arms at the table. Maybe some sleep would do her good since it was close to midnight and normally she would be in bed by now. In minutes she was out like a light just like the last time she was caring for an injured Vegeta.

A small ruffling noise woke Bulma up. Confused she looked around the dimly lit room before she remembered where she was and why she was there. Another ruffle caught her attention and her eyes fell on the figure on the cot. Vegeta. It seemed like he was having another bad dream as he laid there on his back. But unlike the last time his brows wasn't frowned. She could see on the heart monitor that his heartbeat had increased slightly, though not nearly as high as the last time when he had a nightmare.

Although he wasn't lying still he didn't seem to be troubled by his dream. Throughout the night he had managed to kick off his blanket and it had landed in a heap on the floor. Since he was only in his boxers Bulma stood up and retrieved the blanket. He may be an asshole to her on a daily basis but that didn't mean she would let him freeze while he was sleeping. She was about to tug in the fidgeting man when something caught her attention. Her eyes bulged and a blush spread across her face.

Vegeta was having an erection.

The blanket fell out of her hands as she just stood there, not knowing what to do. Never ever did she think that she would get to see this. In that moment a moan escaped Vegeta's lips and his hips started to make small thrusting movements. Something clicked in Bulma's head. Vegeta wasn't having a nightmare. Far from it.

It was hard to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew she should get out of there. She knew Vegeta would be pissed if he knew she had seen him like this. But for some reason she couldn't move a muscle. It was like she was rooted to the floor and had no choice but to watch the man she desired in the throes of a passionate dream.

His boxers seemed stretched to the limit by the jutting flesh it contained and Bulma wished she had taken them off when she was tending to his wounds. She had no doubt that he would be a sight to behold naked and aroused. Well, he almost was but the boxers just covered too much of his deliciously sculptured body in her opinion. She wished the Saiyan prince would open his eyes and look upon her with lust. Smirking his sexy little smirk as he closed in on her.

A shiver ran down her spine and her core gave a tiny flutter as he started panting. His hands began to caress his own chest in his sleep. There was no doubt that his dream was seriously arousing him. She could see his member twitching under the fabric and his body shuddered in response. A pang of jealousy hit her as she wondered who he might be dreaming of.

A soft mumble left his lips. She didn't know he could lower his voice this much where she could hardly hear him. Vegeta didn't speak in a normal tone of voice. He demanded, screamed and yelled instead. Bulma concentrated on the words leaving his mouth in an effort to better hear what he said. It seemed like one word he repeated again and again. Her breathing stop as she realized just what he was mumbling.

"Woman."

Bulma's heart skipped a beat and an intensive heat flowed through her body. Could he be dreaming of her? He always called her woman instead of her given name to her great annoyance. But that didn't have to mean he was dreaming of her, did it? Maybe he never bothered to learn any woman's name. The greenhaired scientist chose to believe he was dreaming of her and she could feel herself getting more and more wet to the sound of his panting and mumbling.

Kami. Even now his voice sounded husky and masculine as it did whenever he opened his mouth. Her hands began to mimic his movements on his chest on her own body. Caressing her throat. Sliding them down to rub her own breast all the while she imagined it was Vegeta's hands instead of her own. Her eyes didn't leave him for even a millisecond.

She nearly gasped out loud as she saw one of his hands inching toward his boxers. Oh Kami. She felt so kinky as she in her mind begged him to touch himself. To pleasure himself as she watched on. Feeding her pleasure as he would feed his own. Bulma hardly even notice her own hand reaching inside her skirt and down her panties. She bit back a moan when her hand came into contact with her hot wet flesh and began stroking.

Vegeta had now grabbed himself through his boxers and started to slowly pump into his own hand. Moaning. Bulma had hoped he would pull down the damn fabric but the show was hot non the less. She had never seen a man pleasure himself before and the fact that he was sleeping while doing this just made it even more taboo.

She had never known she had a voyeur streak hidden deep inside of her but seeing Vegeta at his own mercy turned her on more than she had ever been before. Or maybe it was because this was Vegeta. Mr. high and mighty. The stupid monkey prince. The asshole of all assholes. The… the… most devilishly handsome man she had ever come across. Oh how she longed to run her tongue across his lips… his chest… his abs… his…

She nearly groaned out loud as her fingers stroking honed in on her little pleasure spot. Sweat began forming on her forehead as she kept stroking herself while watching Vegeta nip into his lower lip as he was having a wet dream. His pace had increased and Bulma's fingers matched the tempo of his pumping. She was so close. Her legs was slightly shaking and for a moment she wished she was lying down instead of standing at the end of Vegeta cot. But at least she could lean on the end rail of his bed to support her weight with one hand as the other was busy at work between her slightly spread legs.

All of Vegeta's body was in motion as he was pushing into his own hand. How come this didn't wake him up Bulma thought. The way he was trashing about should have woken him up a long time ago. At least if he had been a normal human. Maybe all Saiyans were this 'active' while they were having a wet dream.

"Wo… Woman! Ahh… Woman!"

Vegeta's cries almost made her come. She was almost there. Her fingers worked as fast as they had ever done. Stroking her hot and aching flesh as a substitute for something else she wanted between her legs. Something to fill her up and stretch her out. Something that wasn't just her fingers.

She ignored the droplets of sweat running down her face as she hungrily stared at Vegeta. Good Kami. If it could only be her hand on him stoking him to a sweet madness. Something about his sounds and movements told Bulma that he was close to his end. _'Yes. Yes come. Come for me, Vegeta!'_

Vegeta suddenly arched his back as he obviously came, howling just one word.

"Bulmaaaaa…!"

That was it. Bulma tumbled over the edge at the sound of her name on his lips. She barely managed to lock away a scream of pure joy inside her throat as her body burst with pleasure. She swore she could see fireworks going off inside her eyelids. Feeling her legs shaking from her powerful orgasm she slumped down on the floor breathing heavily.

It took several minutes before her body stopped shaking and her breathing slowed to a more normal pace. She felt like every bone in her body had turned into jelly and decided to just sit there until she could manage to stand again. When that eventually happened she stood up and looked over at Vegeta. Amazingly he was still asleep and his twitching had stopped.

Bulma had to cover her mouth to prevent her laugh as she saw the huge wet spot on the front of Vegeta's boxers. Good Kami. She almost wanted to be there when he woke up and discovered the stain but she decided against it. He could never know she had seen his little show if she wanted to continue living. Besides she was tired after her own little stunt.

Yarning she tugged Vegeta in the blanket before heading to her room and crawl into bed. Just as she was almost asleep something occurred to her. Something she had forgotten in the moment. Vegeta had called out HER NAME at the point of climax! All thoughts of sleep left her. _'It was ME he was dreaming about!'_

A smirk formed on her lips as in her head she began forming a plan. A feminine yet devious chuckle could be heard ringing in the empty halls of Capsule Corp.


End file.
